


Qualities Necessary in an Officer

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain qualities an officer in the Colonial fleet must possess and the president is looking for one in particular in her Captain Apollo. Written for the BSG Kink prompt, 'Laura/choice, in her office with the flimsy curtain "door" with one of her aides right outside.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualities Necessary in an Officer

“You know what I like about you, Captain Apollo?”

Lee looked up from the report he’d been trying valiantly to focus on rather than how far the president’s skirt had ridden up her thighs when she moved to the front of the desk and perched on the edge. 

He knew it had to be his overactive imagination drifting in a highly inappropriate direction that made her words sound far more suggestive than the president would ever intend.

“You’re a man of action,” she continued without waiting for a response. “But I also took you to be a man of discretion.”

His eyes widened in confusion as he met the president’s unreadable gaze. He’d told no one about her cancer and he couldn’t for the life of him imagine where this strange, late night conversation was headed. 

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

Roslin smiled sweetly and slowly uncrossed her legs. She toyed with the hem of her skirt before crossing them again. He tried, and failed, not to stare.

“If you think you’ve been discreet about looking at my legs, Captain Apollo, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Lee gulped and looked down at the floor. He figured he’d one day die in space but didn’t ever imagine it would be via airlock.

Roslin hummed softly to regain his attention. When he looked back up he saw amusement and something else dancing in her eyes. 

“Would you like to do more than look, Lee?”

His mouth almost dropped open as he pondered what had to be a trick question. 

“Well, Madame President, I…,” he stuttered incoherently. She stopped him by hopping gracefully down from the desk and cupping his chin in her hand. 

“Remember before you answer how important honesty is in an officer,” she said. He could feel her breath hot on his cheek and his cock jumped.

“Yes, Madame President,” he managed and that seemed to be the right answer because she was kissing him hard as soon as the last syllable died on his lips. Her hands went to his shoulders and she pulled him back until she was again leaning on the desk. 

His brain hadn’t even caught up with his erection before she’d directed his hand between her legs and pressed his fingers against the damp silk of her underwear. She moaned at the contact and pulled away from his mouth to arch her neck back. 

“I want you to frak me, Lee.”

He’d never wanted to comply with an order from a superior more in his life but a nagging concern lingered in the back of his brain.

“Here? Billy’s right outside, Madame President,” he whispered urgently.

Roslin giggled and pulled her skirt up a few more inches before drawing him close for another bruising kiss. When she pulled away it was to direct her lips to his ear.

“Consider this a remedial lesson in discretion, Captain Apollo.”


End file.
